Hidden
by shiningstar786
Summary: This is about a girl named Rose Heather who works as a secret detective under a highly elite company. When a few people go missing and they happen to be Rose's closest relatives and friends, will she be dawned on for the rest of her life or will she be able to do something about it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my own made up fanfic, hope you like it and as for my other story, it will be updated soon.**

* * *

Third-Person's POV

"Oh, no!" I'm going to be late for school again. All this researching and investigating sure is a bummer," Rose complained. Rose is an average 14 year old girl with dark red hair and and chocolate brown eyes. She was currently running to school with a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Hey Rose!" A girl called out. Karina Waterstone was a really good friend of Rose. She has deep azure blue hair and rich golden colored eyes.

"Come on, let's go together,"Karina suggested.

"Aright sure," Rose agreed.

* * *

They finally arrived at school and as they entered the classroom...

"ROSE HEATHER!" The teacher screamed making the two girls flinch. They knew how strict their teacher could be, but they never saw her this mad.

"Your a goner..." Karina whispered to Rose.

"Yeah, I'm so dead..." Rose whispered back.

"I'm really sorry Miss Kamizaki, I didn't me..." Rose's apology was cut off by a now steaming, hot-headed teacher.

"Sorry?! SORRY! You have been coming in late for the past week! You young lady better be early tomorrow or else you are getting a months worth of detention. Do you understand Miss Heather?"

"Yes Ma'am," Rose yelped.

"Good, now you may take your seat," Miss Kamizaki ordered.

"Wow.." Karina amazed.

"How come you didn't get into trouble?" Rose whined.

"Well maybe because I don't come late," Karina answered.

"Oh yeah... your always early, what happened today?" Rose wondered.

"Oh..um...I stayed up late doing my homework," Karina replied.

"We had homework?...Oh well," Rose let it be.

* * *

After school had finished, Rose was going to leave when she realized Karina had already gone. "Ummm...where's Karina?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Oh, she has a club she goes to every Wednesday, didn't you know?" A boy named Jason said and questioned. Jason had sky blue eyes and shiny blond hair.

"No, she didn't tell me anything," Rose said.

"That's strange, considering you two are best friends and all. So... are you gonna go home now?" Jason asked.

"Well, obviously, why?" Rose asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I don't think you should..." Jason said.

"Wait, what!" Rose exclaimed.

"No, what I mean is that...uh, Rose?" Jason looked around. "Dang it! She went home!"

* * *

When Rose reached her home she grabbed the keys and flung open the door. "Hey mum, dad, I'm home!" Rose called out. Mum? Dad?" Se was searching for her parents since there was no answer. She flew open every door and checked in every corner, they were no where to be found. When she opened the door to the last room, being her parents room where she obviously should have checked first, there she saw it. There were blood stains everywhere. The window was broken and the furniture was thrown everywhere. Rose fell down onto her knees and started crying. Her parents were gone but there was something she could do about it.

An hour later, after she felt a bit better, she went to her room and walked to her desk where her files sat. You see, Rose was actually a secret detective and not many knew about that. She picked up the work of research at the age of 10 because her neighbor mysteriously disappeared. Within four years time she became an elite detective and is still on about the case. She works in a company and is one of the youngest there. So she took her computer and reported the case. She was determined to find out who had done this to her. She was left merely an orphan at the age of 14 and she suddenly started to feel very lonely.

The same night, she tried calling Karina knowing that her best friend had also lost her father in a car accident. She put down her red hair and sat on her bed. She waited for Karina to pick up the phone and then started telling her everything. Before Rose could completely finish she heard a loud, high-pitched scream flooding through her ear. The the phone line got cut on the other side. Worried, Rose pulled ob her jacket and made a run for Karina's she turned a corner she was only a few blocks away from Karina's house when something unusual and tall towered over her.

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter and tell me what you think, also as I said i will try my absolute best to get my other story's chapter published as soon as possible. No flames.**


	2. AN- Please Read

Hey, yeah so I understand that I haven't been updating in like forever, but I wanted to say something. I'm deleting my story. But wait! Reason being is that is is hard for me to keep up with writing long chapters and my studies are also very important too. To make up for it I am going to start another story, regarding a shorter anime so that I could update quickly and perhaps finish it quickly too. It is better for both you and I. On top of that I am going to start making one-shots. So the first anime I am going to be doing it on is Yugioh Zexal, to make up for the Yugioh GX fanfic. I am now on a one week break so I plan to do quite a bit. Once again I am really sorry, but you will see this story again. Just not right now. Besides, I wasn't really glad with how my chapter 1 came out.

This story will be deleted in a few days time and who ever wants to request one-shots I will publish that up shortly so that you could request then. If you want to request tell me in the comments of this A/N, so depending on the requests I will publish the one-shot fic. I hope you understand and hopefully now my writing skills have improved since then. Reading really does help build up skills. ^^


End file.
